


[精灵宝钻/恶搞向？]中土工业技术交流平台

by bamboos



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 库五父子用工业技术拯救世界的故事。总之，这个神经病脑洞会出现都是荷兰的错。（不是
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[精灵宝钻/恶搞向？]中土工业技术交流平台

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Middle Earth Industrial Technology Knowledge Sharing Platform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447087) by [febbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb)



> · 恶搞向的OOC神经病小段子。
> 
> · CP包含：贝伦和露西安。
> 
> · 起因是我写论文的时候查数据库，在数据库简介里有这样一句话：“We contributes to the well-being of the Netherlands by strengthening and pooling knowledge and creativity in the technology sector.”  
> 然后我不知道怎么回事一眼把Netherlands看成了Nargotherond。  
> 总之，这个神经病脑洞会出现都是荷兰的错。（荷兰：不是

1

“中土工业技术交流平台。”芬罗德念道。

“是的。”提交这份计划书的凯勒布理鹏高高兴兴地说，“我和父亲改造了真知晶球——”

“基本上是你。”库路芬抱着手臂在一边补充。

“——现在它除了远距离通讯之外，还可以录像，也可以播放指定的录像片段。这样中土不同地方的铁匠们就可以彼此交流，改进我们的技术。我听说四叔卡兰希尔那边的矮人铁匠掌握一种铸造技术，能够将刀剑的硬度提升20%以上……”

“这是好事。”芬罗德兴致勃勃地说。不像特刚，他一向十分热衷与其他种族建立联系，“但他们愿意传授这些技巧吗？我知道矮人有时候可以很固执。”

“我们可以用我们的技巧作为交换。”

“万一他们学到了我们的技术之后，却不肯拿出自己的交换怎么办？”库路芬在一边给儿子泼凉水。

“不要这样悲观，我亲爱的堂兄。这也许可以用技术方法来解决。”芬罗德提议道，“比方说，只有满足了一定的条件，或者自己上传过相应的技术，才能查看别人的技术……这可以做到吗？”

库路芬思考了一下：“值得尝试。”他说，然后突然燃起技术热情的父子两人就冲回了工坊。

2

副产品是，后来库路芬一不小心发明了中土最早的视频点播平台。

这是后话了。

3

新型真知晶球——不再是个球了。

出于水晶球太容易被打碎的缘故，库路芬和凯勒布理鹏经过三个月的研究，把它改造成了水晶板。

于是新型真知平板迅速占领了中土的各个角落。

在战争随时爆发的年代，哪个领主手下也少不了铁匠。就连一向对费诺里安并无好感的辛国，最终也在多瑞亚斯技术人员们一而再、再而三四五六七八九次的恳求下屈服了。结果最晚拿到平板的反倒是贡多林——这座城市实在藏得太严密了，谁也不知道该如何送信进去，最终还是特刚不知怎么听说了消息，于是请巨鹰当了一趟信使。

“你至少要给我们一个能联系你的方式吧？”芬巩通过平板抱怨道，“似乎你多少还能知道些我们的情况，而我们却对你的城市一无所知。”

“只有这样才是最安全的，倘若你们知道了贡多林的位置，那么魔苟斯知情的那一天也就不远了。”特刚说，“而且，你现在有了联系我们的方式，不是吗？”

“这里是中土工业技术交流平台。”库路芬插话进来，“不是让你们聊家常的。”

“聊家常又怎么样？”特刚不客气地回嘴。

系统管理员库路芬，把他禁言了。

4

然后贝伦抵达了纳国斯隆德，拿出了他的戒指。

……

秋天的某个傍晚，费拉刚和贝伦带着他们的十个同伴出发了。

纳国斯隆德背弃了他们的王，在背后或多或少推动了这一切的凯勒巩和库路芬也未曾露面。但当芬罗德走到城门口时，他看到那里还有一个人在等着他：是凯勒布理鹏。他满怀着羞愧将一个真知平板递给芬罗德。

“这是我自己的平板，有管理员权限的那个。它能够连接中土现存的任何真知平板。”他小声解释道，“它能够发挥的作用也许有限，但我希望它对你们或许会有所帮助。”

于是芬罗德一行人带着平板装扮成半兽人，并最终被带到索伦的王座之前。在那里索伦与芬罗德比拼吟诵咒语的力量，但索伦的声音刚刚响起，芬罗德口袋里的平板亮了起来。他自己没有察觉，但贝伦发现了，他一把抽出平板，接通了通讯。

从平板里传来了梅格洛尔的歌声，以及——戴隆和露西安的歌声。

5

索伦大败而逃。

他的战狼一部分夹着尾巴逃窜了，也有一部分试图在卓古路因的带领下朝他们发起反扑。芬罗德一行人奋力搏杀，将它们尽数杀死，而后往安格班进发。

在安格班的铁王座前，露西安以歌声令魔苟斯陷入沉睡，而后贝伦拔出宝刀安格瑞斯特，从铁王冠上挖下了一颗精灵宝钻。这时他心里起了一个念头，要做超过他所发的誓，将这三颗费诺的宝石全都带出安格班。但芬罗德阻止了他。“如果魔苟斯醒来后发现三颗宝石全部失落，他会以极大的怒火向我们发起猛攻，而那时间并不足以我们安全地离开安格班。他会追上我们，将三颗宝石尽数追回。”

“那并不难解决。”从平板里传来一个声音，“我们现在有三个精灵族最强大的歌手——如果加上你的话，三个半，你勉强能算半个吧。你们可以把平板留在这里，然后轮流给魔苟斯唱歌。”

“库路芬？”芬罗德震惊地问，瞪着平板上显示出的人影。

“没错，是我，你以为谁给你连线了梅格洛尔和戴隆？”库路芬说，“废话少说，你们到底能不能唱催眠曲接龙？”

“……我觉得值得尝试。”一段令人尴尬的沉默后，梅格洛尔说。

6

于是他们带着三颗精灵宝钻离开了安格班，前往最近的精灵领地——芬巩驻守的希斯隆。魔苟斯仍旧倒在铁王座下安睡，凯勒布理鹏打造的平板放在他的头边。当宝钻被带出安格班的大门时，魔苟斯在睡梦中颤抖了一下，而整支安格班的大军在睡梦中也都跟着震动了一下。

梅格洛尔唱起安眠的歌曲，令他陷入睡眠。于是他又睡着了。

芬罗德等人逃离了安格班之后，片刻不停，往希斯隆的防线奔跑而去。在路途中，他们仿佛感到一股阴影从背后的安格班升起：那是魔苟斯即将从沉眠中苏醒过来。

戴隆吟唱起充满神秘与寂静的多瑞亚斯森林，催他入睡。于是魔苟斯又睡着了。

当他即将苏醒时，露西安的力量已经恢复。于是她运用迈雅血脉的力量，诱使他回到睡梦中去。

魔苟斯再次睡着了。

……

7

希斯隆的守军几乎倾巢而出，迎接了他们。芬巩亲自带队，而梅斯罗斯则从辛姆林日夜兼程朝这儿赶来。贝伦迫不及待地要将一颗宝钻带回给辛国，但芬巩和芬罗德一起劝阻了他。

“你知道费诺诸子对宝钻发下的誓言。如果你此刻将宝钻带回多瑞亚斯，那就等于将曼督斯的诅咒一并带回那片至今安宁和平的疆土。也许那是辛国的要求，但那并不是对多瑞亚斯、对他自己、对露西安公主最好的命运。”芬巩劝说道，“你只要在这里多等待几天，等梅斯罗斯取回宝钻，完成他家族的誓言。”

“我听说过那个誓言。”贝伦回答，“正因如此，我才担忧：倘若他取回了宝钻，也许他将不会愿意把我应得的那一颗归还给我。”

但芬罗德也同样劝说他等待梅斯罗斯前来。出于对芬罗德的感激，贝伦选择了等待。三天后，当魔苟斯终于醒来，梅斯罗斯才风尘仆仆地抵达希斯隆。接连数日不眠不休的长途奔波令他看起来面容憔悴，从安格班传来的震撼整个大地的狂怒咆哮更在所有人心头投下恐惧的阴影。但当梅斯罗斯伸出仅剩的左手，接过三颗宝钻的时候，他脸上亮起的轻松与喜悦使他看起来就像在双圣树照耀的年代一般年轻。

“你的确有权利得到一颗精灵宝钻，这我不会否认。”他站在希斯隆的城墙上回答贝伦，目光在安格班的阴影与多瑞亚斯的方向之间来回逡巡，好像在心里仔细地反复掂量着什么，“而现在，我们的誓言已经完成。作为我父亲的长子，我无权将他的造物赠送出去，但至少有权利将一颗宝钻暂时借给你。然而，你看到了魔苟斯失去三颗宝钻后是如何狂怒的。他能够感应到有一颗宝钻在多瑞亚斯，他也将会以同样猛烈的攻势去攻打多瑞亚斯。美丽安的环带也许可以阻挡半兽人的军队，却无法阻挡一个堕落的维拉。”

“那么，我应当怎么办呢？”贝伦问道，“我不愿为我爱人的家乡带去灾祸，可如果我不将一颗宝钻带给多瑞亚斯的国王，我就无法同她在一起！这两者都是我所不能够接受的。”

“你总可以让露西安溜出森林跟你私奔啊。”旁听的凯勒巩说。

“你闭嘴！”旁听的戴隆说。

旁听的露西安显得十分心动。

“……你们有谁还记得这只是一个工业技术交流平台吗？？？”库路芬问。没人理他。

8

最终，贝伦选择了将一颗宝钻带回多瑞亚斯。

苏醒后的魔苟斯发现三颗精灵宝钻都已经被窃取，陷入了失去理智的狂怒之中。他命令手下的全部军队不计代价地向精灵的防线发起猛攻，而不幸的是，精灵们只有非常少的时间进行战斗的准备。这使他们的坚守变得极其艰难。

幸运的是，在愤怒之中，魔苟斯没有足够时间、也没有足够的理智实施他的许多阴谋诡计，也未能计划那些离间与背叛的招数。这使梅斯罗斯得以在战斗的空隙策划起反攻。他们仍有后备力量：被最前线的防线挡在身后，尚未完全投入战斗的人类、矮人、贡多林和纳国斯隆德的军队。通过库路芬制作的平板，他尝试联络所有通过平板所能联络到的力量，将整个中土仍可战斗的力量组织成一个联盟。

并且，当面对黑暗大军不计代价的猛攻，辛国终于意识到这一次有一颗宝钻在手，他将无法像从前那样，面对中土的灾难而独善其身。他非常不情不愿地加入了梅斯罗斯联盟。

9

梅斯罗斯联盟获胜了。

10

“录像。”凯勒布理鹏说，将平板放在录像专用支架上，“纳国斯隆德，凯勒布理鹏。技术主题：囚禁符文，1340-6号变体。”

他背后，重重严密防守的牢笼里，蹲着魔苟斯。三层牢笼栏杆的每一寸都刻上了闪闪发亮的咒文，咒文的每一笔都亮着精灵宝钻的光芒——这些光芒能够阻止任何黑暗的生物改变、破坏囚禁咒文，包括魔苟斯自己在内。祂曾渴求精灵宝钻的光芒，如今祂正是被这种光芒所囚困了。

凯勒布理鹏转过身，开始在一张白板上写下符文，看都没看魔苟斯一眼——当你从囚禁符文的1号变体讲到1340号变体，魔苟斯实在已经变成习以为常不值得大惊小怪的存在了。瑟丹的航海家们还没有研究出万无一失地把魔苟斯运送回维林诺的方法，凯勒布理鹏估计也许等他们研究出安全航道的时候，囚禁符文已经可以演变出1900号变体了。

好吧，总之他最初的目的是想要通过工业技术交流促进技术发展，增强纳国斯隆德的实力来着。这一目的现在来看确实是达成了。

虽然过程有点离奇。

END.


End file.
